


Growing Up

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Unpopular Pairings, For Those Who Dare [3]
Category: Astro Boy, Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Innocence, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Tenma will regret everything when he finds out, and a drink, getting sex organs, nobody really explained things to Astro, poor O'shay needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: ' "It's time to grow up, Tobio." 'Tenma gives Astro the chance to reach adolescence, rather than remain an immortal child.'It came down to selling his soul, or keeping his body.'





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me I've wanted to write something between these two since I was like 12 and only just remembered XD  
> P.S. this is the 2003 Astro Boy version, where Atlas looks human and has cherry red hair, but envision what you want.  
> 

Aesthetic for this fic can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172467733105/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-growing-up-sexual>

 

* * *

 

 

"Check out Abercrombie." Kennedy whispered to Alejo quietly as the teacher spoke. The two chuckled, Abercrombie none the wiser, expression of a wonder struck fool as he stared at one of their female peers.

Astro watched these events unfold as they often did, curious and confused. He knew why Abercrombie stared. Dr O'Shay had explained men often had that expression when they were looking at something they wanted. What he didn't understand was why his two friends teased the other for it when they were just as guilty themselves staring at other girls. Also confusing, was why they wanted the girls in the first place. What on earth could they want then for? He'd brought it up before, but unfortunately it was one of those conversations that was thwarted with a slap of 'it's something a robot just wouldn't understand'. His friends didn't mean to hurt him of course, but their comments still cut like a knife.

He had no interest in girls. He was not programmed to. He understood beauty, compassion, want, love, but none of it seemed to compare to whatever it was that made them stare like they did. Like Abercrombie outside a cake shop.

Astro sighed and rested his head on the desk. He was smaller than all his classmates now. Unlike them, he had not aged, grown, developed pimples, entered a horrible thing called 'puberty'. He was still stuck in the body of a young boy. Thirteen at absolute most.

He had become a novelty of sorts. The class mascot. Where they once treated him like an equal, he now felt inferior. Infantile. He had been left behind.

There was a kind of feeling he could only relate to the unpleasantness of pain in his chest as he hid his frown behind his arm. One of the downsides of 'Kokoro'. You didn't just get the good emotions. You got them all. Or at least that was what he had thought.

Looking out of the window served as a good enough distraction as he attempted to shut out his classmate's presences. Impossible, due to his heightened sensors, but he could try. He hardly took notice of the oddly familiar shock of red that passed by the school grounds.

 

§

 

"Hey there Astro."

The robot boy immediately stopped in his tracks, making his way back home after school. He recognized that voice immediately. If nothing the sarcastic, too casual melodramatic tone was enough to give it away.

"Atlas?" He turned to see the other standing some meters behind him and broke into a huge grin. He almost threw himself at the redhead, after all he had sacrificed himself more than once for Astro's sake and been the robot equivalent of 'dead' a few years now, but he immediately stopped himself. This was Atlas, but... Different. He looked so... Human, more than he had ever seen of a robot, but... better. Like the perfect model of what a human should look like, besides the dreadlocks.

There was not a single imperfection. Not a crooked angle or off slant. Not a dent in his outer layer. It looked soft, like real skin. Everything was perfect, precise. Even his smile. The most calculated of smirks, just pulling up at the corner of his lips. Astro had developed the opinion that the removal of human imperfections was one of Dr Tenma's favourite parts about creating a robot.

He'd had also had a mass and height increase, almost as if he'd manage to age.

"Thought I'd drop by and say hi." The taller commented as Astro remained silent. Obviously this wasn't the case. There was no doubt this was Tenma's work. He had fixed Atlas and was now sending him off to do his bidding. He could only hope it didn't end in a fight.

"You're... Different." He felt stupid pointing out the obvious, but Atlas only smiled more.

"A little 19th birthday gift from Tenma, along with existing again." He played off his death as a point of little interest, which peeved Astro off slightly, considering the emotional toll it had on him every time the other was destroyed.

As if by habit his structure tensed up as Atlas approached, far too much taller than him for his liking. It was like standing next to a big red rocket.

The redhead pulled a round device from his pocket, offering it up to the wary younger. His emerald eyes shone like crystal shards catching light.

"My coordinates." Atlas explained, encouraging Astro to take it. The hero looked at the strange object confused, unable to see any written instruction on the orb. Still, he reached out and took it, noticing how his digits were so much shorter and thicker compared to the other's lithe hands. He even had perfect clean nails like the inside of a pearly shell.

He turned the orb over in his hand, observing it.

"Feel free to visit us. It will be your 16th soon, little brother."

Astro shook the ball and peered closer at it, but found no possible clue to how on earth it could tell him anything. His scans showed him mechanics within the ball, electromagnetic by the look, but that wasn't really helpful.

"How-?"

Astro looked up, ready to ask the other how on earth to work it, but he was gone. Again, it was just him, alone. No sign the other had been anything but a relapsing memory servo acting up beside the potato sized ball in his hand.

 

A week later and he still hadn't found out its secrets.

The metal orb sat hidden under his pillow most of the time, dangerous as it sounded. Anything made by Tenma was to be treated with caution after all. He knew he should have probably told Dr O'Shay of its existence, and indeed Atlas's re-existence, but he couldn't bring himself to.

He wanted to open the ball, he wanted to go to Atlas. He knew what the other had been insinuating in their short reuniting. If he went to Atlas, who was no doubt with Tenma, he would get this new upgrade. He would 'grow'. It was so dangerously tempting. To actually allow himself in Tenma's hand's, well, God knows what else the madman might do, and yet the promise of looking his age, to be on par with his peers once again! It seemed so selfishly worth whatever else happened.

So he continued to try work out the orb.

 

§

 

It seemed so obviously stupid when he realized it a few days later. It was voice activated. All he had to do was say 'take me to Atlas', and the metal orb flung itself right out the window like a speeding bullet. He flew after it too fast to hear any of Dr O'Shay's complaints about the smash of the broken glass pane.

He wasn't surprised when it lead him to the scrap heap outside the city. It made sense. Plenty of old parts, privacy, a little dank and rust smelling but considering Tenma was a fugitive from the law, probably the best option.

The orb tore through the abandoned scrap, headed straight for the floor. There was a loud 'thunk!' as it made a gouging hole straight through a hidden metal hatch in the ground.

"Wait!" It was probably futile yelling after a magnetized death machine, really he was lucky it hadn't flown through any cars or buildings, but it was voice responsive and therefore worth a yell.

He threw open the hatch and flew down after it fast as he could. Unfortunately the orb didn't wait, and he was stuck hovering down into a dark tunnel without a guide, doing his best to listen for the metallic whistle as it cut through the air.

As he landed, a good ten meters below the surface, there was another loud 'thunk!', before the sound stopped all together. Astro flinched as the noise echoed eerily off the walls.

Hesitant, but with only one way to go, he made his way down the dimly lit isle.

It looked like an old, abandoned bunker of some kind. Perhaps military? He wasn't given much time to ponder as he came upon a big metal door with an orb sized hole in it. Almost immediately it slid open for him, and he stepped into a world of wires, parts, and dim blinking lights.

Tenma's lab.

"Tobio." And there would be the Tenma.

"Astro." He corrected, turning towards the voice. The man didn't appear to notice.

"I've been expecting you." He was sitting in what appeared to be a comfortable and large office chair in front of an even larger monitor, looking mysterious and oddly smug as always. How the hell had he even got those down that hatch? There must have been a second entrance somewhere. Hard to tell in the messy room's low, red lighting.

"It's time for you to grow up Tobio." Astro frowned, taking offense as he forgot about looking for the second entrance. His discomfort seemed to entertain the man. "Simulated Physical Growth." Tenma corrected himself. "It's a yearly process I recently came up with after observing other likeminded scientists work. Mental updates, physical upgrades, emotional developments. This process will make you almost indistinguishable from the human race." Emphasis on the 'almost', the robot thought bitterly. Normal humans didn't exactly have machine guns in their behind.

"...No funny business, right?" Astro asked after a moment of silence. He knew Tenma wanted robots to think for themselves, so mind control wasn't exactly a worry. However he wasn't entirely sure about where the other stood when it came to brainwashing.

"Of course not, simply a birthday gift from creator to creation."

"...You promise?"

"I give my word." He was still unsure. There always seemed something off about Tenma, possibly his psyche.

Tenma gave a more reassuring look, less of a deranged glint to his eye, and made a gesture to the darkness with his hand.

"Atlas will be watching over you the whole time," The doctor of robotics assured, his temperamental creation stepping from the shadows. The other robot's crimson locks were up this time, a few strays flying loose. It made the younger wonder if he too would get real looking hair.

Atlas gave Astro a smile and nod, the silver orb nestled in his hand.

"I doubt he will allow any harm to come to you." He could almost believe it too, despite all the times Atlas had attempted to destroy him. Not quite, but almost. However, that wasn't the point. What really mattered was how desperate he was for this. It came down to selling his soul, or keeping his body.

"Okay."

With his permission the redhead smiled and made his way closer, slipping the orb back into his pocket. Astro didn't notice as the other pulled something else out.

In one swift motion an arm was wrapped around his torso and a small devise attached to his 'temple'. He hardly heard the tiny device power up before his entire system shut off, the pixels of his vision fading from crimson to black.

 

§

 

His light receptors were the first to reboot. Even with his eyes shut he could see the brightness through the thin layer of his eyelids. It wasn't welcome, causing him to make a quiet sound in detest and struggle to open them. Slowly but surely he managed to slip them open, and then immediately clamped them back shut. Everything was too bright, too clear, too enhanced.

It took a few moments and a lot of blinking before he was used to his new vision. He was back in his room.

"Wha-?" His mouth snapped shut and eyes widened as he clamped a hand around his neck. His voice! It was different! An octave lower, but far softer sounding. The more he tested it, making quiet vowel sounds, the smoother and louder it became.

Weird. He couldn't remember anything from the procedure. At least he didn't feel like he had been brainwashed or anything, he just felt... Weird.

Astro shifted in bed and without warning all his outer layer receptors were alive. He cringed at the feeling. Suddenly every one of the sheets threads were stabbing him. Thankfully the feeling quickly subsided, and he was left tingling. It was strange, as if he now had receptors on every micro-meter of 'skin'.

He took a deep breath (since when did he breathe?) and sighed, relaxing against the mattress, suddenly exhausted. He slid down into the soft pillow, a sensation he had never been able to value before, and wriggled his fingers and toes. Wait... Toes?

Astro lifted the sheet excitedly. His eyes bulged. Not only did he have feet and toes, his trademark red boots gone, there was also another shocking development. His black briefs were gone, and his crotch was no longer flat as it once was. There, between his legs, was an artificial male reproductive organ. His cheeks felt oddly warm at the realisation, not that he had any idea why. Since when did he even feel warmth? Sure, he could identify temperature by touch and even just looking at something, but he had never 'felt' it.

Astro lowered the sheet, feeling oddly weird for looking at 'it'. Had Atlas seen him like this? Now he could really feel his face heat. The robot's eyes furrowed as he felt a tingle between his legs, looking to see 'it' twitch. Strange, it must have been a loose wire. He'd have to go back and ask Tenma about it, if he hadn't already vacated his lab.

The sheets slipped from his skin as he sat up, not an unpleasant sensation, and it was now he noticed a cool breeze for the first time. There was still a huge hole in his bedroom window. In fact it appeared to have increased in size. Atlas must have brought him home through it. That would be fun to explain to Dr O'Shay.

His body shivered as the receptors on his skin recognized the new temperature, and as he looked down Astro was surprised to find his nipples had hardened. He poked one experimentally, only for his entire body to jolt in response as he gasped. Okay, so probably not for touching. At least not until he got used to this new hypersensitivity.

Removing the sheets he tried to stand, falling on his first three attempts. He wasn't used to his feet, or his toes, or indeed his legs in general. They were higher from the ground. In fact, he felt as though he'd almost doubled in height! Why, he must have been taller than Dr O'Shay! His lips twitched upwards uncontrollably at the thought.

He finally managed to stand like a new born giraffe, tongue poking out his mouth in concentration. This would certainly take some getting used to. At least legs had stopped shaking now though.

Looking up at the glass he found his shocked reflection staring back. Was that... Him? It looked sort of like him, but his face was less round, his nose less like a button, and he had hair! Real hair! Or at least real enough looking. It still poked up into the two familiar tufts, but as he ran a hand through it he found it soft. His hands had changed too! Thinner but longer, like Atlas's, with nails and everything!

"Wow." For a while the robot just stood there, staring at his hands. Then he realized he was standing by a big window naked in broad daylight, and elected to put some clothes on.

He shuffled through the few clothes he had, but unfortunately found none were even close to fitting. He'd need new shoes too. Perhaps he could borrow some from O'Shay in the meantime? Though they would be far too wide.

He observed the room from his new, higher viewpoint as his thought processor worked, spotting something unfamiliar on his bedside table. He shuffled over, finding a note on the suspected pile of folded clothing.

'Don't worry, you'll get used to it :)  
A.'

Atlas, Astro thought with an unconscious smile.

'P.S. sorry for having to knock you out V(^_^)V'

The clothes must have been his. He didn't hesitate to pull the plain black t-shirt and skinny jeans on, entertained by the unusual sensation of fabric dragging over his skin. Luckily it didn't have the same effect on his nipples as before, though it wasn't exactly comfortable on his... Lower regions. He'd have to get some underwear too.

Astro grinned, finding this to be the first time in what seemed like forever that he was excited to go to school. He threw his bag over his shoulder and went to rocket out the broken window, keen to try his new thrusters which he could feel under the surface, before recalling he had disappeared without warning yesterday afternoon. Dr O'Shay was probably worried for him. Astro cringed at the prospect of having to explain his new upgrades. Better sooner than later, he supposed.

He left his room silently, making his way down toward the kitchen, where they usually congregated in the morning. Hopefully the doctor didn't react too badly. After all, what harm was a few little upgrades?

Zoran sat at the kitchen table when he entered, swinging her legs and looking concerned. She turned to him the second she heard someone enter, and let out an ear-splitting scream. With his new hearing it felt as though his entire core was shaking to the point it might shatter.

"Zoran stop! It's me!" He yelled and made his way closer through the window rattling screech, hands on his ears as he cringed. "It's Astro!" Her wailing sudden stopped as he placed his hands on her shoulders, the little robot's eyes wide.

"Big brother?"

"What's going on?! Ahhh!" O'Shay ran into the room looking frazzled, yelping as he saw the male robot. He looked horrified. "A-Astro?" Astro smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting the doctor's eyes.

"I, uh, might have had a few little upgrades?"

"From who!?"

"Tenma." The robot mumbled, still not meeting his guardian's eyes.

There was a loud 'thud!' as O'Shay hit the floor.

 

§

 

The second he came to O'Shay had rushed him to the Ministry of Science. Astro had argued against it, wanting to attend school, but unfortunately until he was thoroughly examined they couldn't ensure the safety of the other students.

After hours of being looked at, prodded at, scanned, and asked questions, he came to understand what being 'pissed-off' felt like. Every test had proven him just as 'safe' as before, yet they kept looking. At one point he was quite certain they were just making up searches on the spot.

Finally he was free to go, yet everyone still seemed concerned. Except Zoran. All Zoran cared about was that her big brother was back and never allowed to leave her without saying where he was going ever again.

Inspector Tawashi continuously harassed him about the whereabouts of Tenma's new lab, but he continually lied that his memory had been wiped of the location.

Once the all clear was made Yuko, accompanied by Momo and Zoran, immediately pulled him aside. She had been given the day off as O'Shay had decided to go home early and rest after the mornings 'excitement'. The three were determined to take him shopping, and he couldn't exactly argue. O'Shay's credit card had been borrowed by the secretary and they went off to the mall. Astro had oddly enjoyed not being recognized, entertaining himself as they walked from shop to shop by doing cartwheels and flips with Zoran. They were just two, normal siblings, enjoying themselves at the shops.

The shoe shop had been the first port of call, considering he was barefoot. He'd argued he only needed one pair, but Yuko had bought him two anyway. A pair of red, comfy sneakers, and long, crimson boots. They were perfect, almost exactly like his old boots, flat soles and reaching past his knees. The shop clerk had worn an odd expression at his request to try them on, probably because he had found them in the women’s' section, but Yuko had said it didn't matter and agreed they were perfect. Besides, Zoran got a pair of new sneakers with skulls on them from the boys' section, why couldn't he have boots from the women’s' isles?

Zoran and Yuko had made him try on over fifty different outfits, Momo running off and bringing him more and more. He only allowed Yuko to buy ten ensembles, not including the three pairs of underwear and two pairs of socks. Poor O'Shay's card would feel a lot lighter after all this, but luckily he wouldn't need to buy any more after, so he let himself be spoiled.

Now, he was oddly exhausted. It was late in the night and he was finally free to go into his new 'sleep mode'.

Astro slipped into bed in his new, warm pyjamas. Luckily the glass had been changed whilst he was out, so there was no draft to distract him from 'sleep'. He was still getting used to having sensors on every millimetre of his skin. It was so strange. Was this what human felt like? He doubted it. It was too heightened, his senses. Only Atlas would really understand what this was like.

The redhead's note still sat on Astro's dresser, a little reminder. It made him smile to look at it.

Now, when he thought about the other, his view wasn't different, but deeper. Like everything, his opinion on the other was enhanced. He could even visualize him, perfectly, play the sound of his voice over in his conscious. Thinking of the other now made him feel something new.

There was a twinge between his legs and Astro's brow furrowed. Again? He elected to ignore the feeling, thinking on Atlas once again.

Had the redhead seen him naked? Dr O'Shay now had, since he had to take off his clothes whilst being examined. The poor man had fainted at the sight. It had been oddly uncomfortable, being examined by the curious scientists. They had given him space, thankfully, noticing his discomfort and allowing him to put his pants back on after a short period. He was quite sure it would feel very different being bare under Atlas's gaze.

He must have seen, after all he had watched over him during the process of his upgrade, hadn't he? And even if he hadn't he was almost definitely the one to have brought him home. So he must have seen. Astro wasn't exactly sure why that was such an enticing thought.

What did Atlas look like naked? There was another twinge, far stronger this time, at the thought.

Concerned he looked between his legs, surprised to find a tent in his pants. What the hell? He shifted and hisses as the head 'it' rubbed against his pants. Astro pulled his waistband outwards, discovering 'it' to be standing tall. Unsure what to do he attempted to push it down, but a jolt twice that of what had occurred earlier with his nipple racked his body as his hand came into contact with it.

Astro gasped and his hand flinched back. It must have been a loose wire. Perhaps he should go ask O'Shay? No, for some reason something felt wrong about that. Even asking Tenma seemed... Odd. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe Atlas? Surely he would know what to do, Of course, he had to find the other first.

Astro thought on it a moment, shifting as his robot genitalia continued to annoy him to no end.

Perhaps Tenma had given him a way of communicating with Atlas and he didn't know it? The ball had been voice activated, so he tried that first.

"Call Atlas..." Nothing. "...Umm, where is Atlas?" Still nothing. Perhaps it was internal, thought operated. So he thought on it hard, searching within his conscious for any way to contact the other.

It was an hour of self-reflection before he finally gave up. Exhausted he curled up into the mattress, his 'it' still demanding attention. He was sure Atlas would turn up again. Probably to fight, but then you win some you lose some.

With that thought he activated his sleep mode and fell into deep re-calibration.

 

§

 

Waking up for the second time in his new body was far more pleasant. He felt refreshed as he stretched his joints like a lazy cat and sighed blissfully. The sun's light was warm rather than piercing, the sheets soft against his skin. Astro was quite certain 'feeling' would never get old.

There was a 'tap tap' on the window's glass, encouraging him to open his eyes. At the sight of a smiling Atlas sitting casually on the other side of his sill he was immediately awake, a huge grin on his once sleepy face. He hurried out of bed and unlocked the window, sliding the pane open.

"Morning." Atlas greeted casually, standing and entering the room. "You called for me last night but I was in deep sleep mode. I hope it wasn't anything too important?"

"I did?" Astro asked, voice laden with surprise.

"Mhm." Atlas leant on the window's frame as he faced him, "Seemed urgent, you did it a few times." Astro's cheeks warmed. Damn loose wires.

"Sorry, that was an accident." Atlas smiled fondly at the younger robot.

"It's fine." He pushed off the frame, going to leave.

"No!" Atlas froze in his tracks looking back at the smaller. Astro had grabbed his arm, looking impossibly adorable as he pleadingly looked up at him in his red pyjamas, his hair all mussed. "Wait, I wanted to talk to you, I just have no idea how I called you." Astro explained, looking confused as he spoke.

"Omega waves. You sent off a mental signal which pinpointed your location for me to find. I didn't get it till I woke up this morning."

"Oh." He felt rather stupid having nothing to say but 'oh' but his control centre was probably still rebooting, and it was kind of hard to follow along with what the other was saying when it was so nice to just stare at him and get lost in his emerald eyes.

"So, what's up?" Atlas asked, walking into the room and sitting on the end of Astro's bed.

"Um, right." What had he wanted again? Oh yeah. "So, I think I might have a loose wire or something." The other looked concerned. "And I was gonna ask O'Shay to help but it feel's weird asking."

"Why?" Hell if he knew.

"I'm... Not really sure. But, the thing is my... 'It' keeps doing funny things." The younger explained, sitting facing him on the bed. Atlas looked confused.

"...It?"

"Yeah, oh! And my nipples too! And my face keeps going hot randomly."

"Your nip-?" The redhead looked like he had gone into shock, his cheeks going a light shade of pink. Did he have a loose wire too?

Atlas quickly recovered and coughed falsely into his hand.

"By 'it' you mean..." He made a vague gesture to the other's crotch area and Astro nodded, looking far too innocent for the topic at hand. "I-um, 'spose no one really explained any of that to you huh?" He shook his head in response.

Dear God, why him? Well, he supposed better explained by him than O'Shay or God forbid, Tenma. The madman would probably have another breakdown.

"So, urm, you get how humans reproduce right?" Astro nodded in response. Well at least that was one thing he didn't have to explain. "Well, Tenma made us as human as possible, that includes human... urges." Astro was looking at him blankly. "Such as the urge to... reproduce."

"So it sticks up 'cause I want to reproduce?" The teen robot asked, looking confused.

"Yeah." Atlas nodded with a smile, hoping that was the end of the conversation, however Astro still looked conflicted.

"But I don't want to reproduce." He said, sounding unsure. Surely he would know if he wanted to do such a thing, wouldn't he?

Meanwhile Atlas was in his own version of hell. The other was evidently far too innocent for this, but he couldn't just leave him hanging.

"It's more the... Wanting to do the thing that, ur, does the reproducing." Lord he was too cool for this kind of awkward conversation. It was way out of his programming.

"Sex?" Atlas nodded, thanking the maker that he hadn't had to say the word out loud himself. "But why would I want to have sex?"

"...Because it's nice?" The redhead replied, not entirely sure himself. He hadn't exactly experienced copulation so he was kind of going out on a limb. Astro still looked confused.

"But what about the feeling in my nipple and how my face keeps going hot?" Atlas coughed, looking away.

"Yeah, I, ur, think the er," he gestured to the others chest area, "and the, erm," he gestured to the crotch area, "going hard are related. The blushing happens when your embarrassed." The redhead clarified, slightly red himself.

"So it's normal?"

"Yep." Atlas smiled, having one of those 'mission accomplished' moments.

"Oh... So, what do I do next time it goes hard?" And the moment was broken. Once again he was stuck in his own personal torment, and the way Astro was sitting really wasn't helping. His legs were wide open, expression too innocent to be legal as he angled himself towards Atlas.

"Umm," Atlas swallowed nothing as the other looked at him with those wide, brown doe eyes. "Erm, you... Touch it..."

"Touch it?" Atlas nodded, face bright crimson.

Astro debated this new development a moment. Was there a certain way he was supposed to touch it? Would Atlas show him? Would he touch it for him? 'It' was twitching again, causing the smaller to blush and cover his crotch over with his arms.

Should he ask for help? Astro bit his lip, considering the idea.

"There are, ur, robots made, for that kind of... Thing." Atlas added. "Just programmed for, you know." Astro looked at him in shock. "I know," The redhead agreed with his unspoken horror, "but until Tenma takes over the world and makes his Robotopia or whatever, it's only you and me this advanced. So we just have to get used to being alone I guess." He sounded resigned, all happiness fallen from his expression as he stared blankly towards the glass glazed view.

Astro frowned. He wasn't alone, god dammit. And there would be not Robotopia!

Feeling a surge of bravery, he grabbed the other's face and smooshed their lips together, taking the redhead off guard. His pale skin was as soft as Astro had first assumed. It was sending his receptors insane.

Atlas made a shocked sound and froze, only given a moment to process what was going on before the other's lips were retreating. Astro blushed, looking down at the sheets bashfully.

The redhead's cheeks were bright as his hair, lips moving as he babbled half-sense. Astro bit his lip, slightly worried. Had he broken him?

"Are you okay?" He asked, shifting as close as he could with his hand resting on the older's leg. Atlas's blabber silenced and he looked down at the other wide eyed.

"Tenma is gonna kill me." He stated quietly, causing the other to smile in relief. Astro pressed another kiss, this time to the corner of his mouth, before retreating again. The redhead didn't react as badly this time, which was a good sign. A few more and he might even participate! Thought in mind he pressed a few more to the delinquent’s face, feeling the other's hand on his arm.

"So if this is gonna become a thing I definitely can't call you little brother anymore." Astro giggled and kissed his lips, grinning as he felt the other smile against him, pressing forward. "And you're 16 God dammit, stop running around in knee high boots, you'll give half of japan a hard-on." The younger tittered again, oddly glad to hear the other had been watching over him yesterday.

"Okay." He kissed him again, enjoying his mouths new function, as he noted something pressing against his knee. His knee was slid between Atlas's legs.

Astro looked up at the other curiously through low eyelids.

"Are you hard?" Atlas attempted to look confused rather than embarrassed.

"...Nope..." A dangerously cheeky grin spread across Astro's face, and he slid his crotch up onto the other's leg.

"Atlas," his 'it' tingled as it pressed into the other, the delinquents face bright red, "how do two guys have sex?" Astro asked innocently, big brown eyes infecting Atlas's mind and nope nope nope does not compute-

"Uuuuuummmm...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked and remember to Kudos! I'm interested to see how many other people are into this. No? Just me? Okay then :,)  
> P.p.s. there is no such thing as omega waves as far as I know but they have alpha waves and beta waves so why not omega waves?


End file.
